megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Clock Tower
The Clock Tower is the fifth and final Labyrinth in Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. Profile After completing Inaba Pride Exhibit and Rei remembers her past and curses her own existence, the Clockwork God awakens and summons a horde of shadows in order to prevent Zen from delaying his duties by forming the Captor Spider to take Rei captive. While technically at this point Zen should had been departed alongside Rei as Chronos, the Persona users do not wish for Rei to depart in such a painful manner, and thus persuade Zen to confront the Captor Spider and the Clockwork God. Unlike how the other labyrinths were based on Rei's memories, this one is the area where Zen sealed his powers and merciless qualities within. Being the final dungeon of the game, the Clock Tower is perhaps the longest and most complex dungeon. While the floors are small, they are numerous, and present the player with various puzzles involving floor switches, block-like pistons, and floating gondolas, and even have the player going back and forth between some of the floors. This culminates in the final two floors, which are much larger, and combined all of the above. At the top floor, the final confrontation with the Captor Spider will begin. Once the Shadow is killed and Rei freed, Chronos as the Clockwork God will emerge and berate Zen for betraying his duty and will threaten to wipe out everyone. After a grueling fight, he is defeated, the false Yasogami High vanishes, the Persona users depart back to their realities with no recollection of their adventure and Zen departs to the Sea of Souls peacefully with Rei. A optional quest can be done involving freeing a butterfly trapped in a web, which will disappear along with the world once they win. Treasure Power Spots *1F, 2F, 3F **Cloudy Crystal **Dirty Crystal **Cracked Crystal *4F, 5F, 6F **Grey Clockwork **Silver Clockwork **Gold Clockwork *7F, 8F **Non-Tuning Fork **Still Pendulum **Stripped Screw *8F, 9F **Broken 2nd Gear **Broken 3rd Gear **Split Gearshaft 100% Map Completion Chests *1F: Scratched Lens (Analysis Scope) *2F: Abyss Mirror (Body-Soul Reverse) *3F: Repulse Alloy (Repulse Bell) *4F: Enduring Wing (Acc) *5F: Iron Pendant (Acc) *6F: Bladed Plume (Acc) *7F: Helmet (Acc) *8F: Gas-Wash Bottle (Dawn Charm) *9F: Spiritual Statue (Growth 3) Sub-Persona *Raphael (Level 48, ) *Nidhoggr (Level 49, ) *Belial (Level 51, ) *Decarabia (Level 52, ) *Jinn (Level 53, ) *Ananta (Level 54, ) *Hariti (Level 56, ) *Jatayu (Level 57, ) *Sraosha (Level 57, ) *Ophanim (Level 58, ) *Atropos (Level 59, ) *Chernobog (Level 59, ) *Kingu (Level 60, ) * Daisoujou (Level 60, Hierophant) *Shiki-Ouji (Level 61, ) *Byakko (Level 61, Temperance) *Kali (Level 63, ) *Vasuki (Level 63, ) *Belphegor (Level 63, ) *Tzitzimitl (Level 64, ) *Lakshmi (Level 65, ) *Barong (Level 65, ) Shadows * White boxes indicate Rare Shadows. * Dark Purple boxes indicate FOEs. * Purple boxes indicate Bosses. Gallery Category:Persona Q Locations Category:Final Dungeon